


Noir

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Noir

Day 3: Noir

your hand in mine is   
the stark heat  
of a summer night  
I’d imagine one  
cosmos ignited   
black shadows over   
white lights  
dark dark dark  
shrill echoes of  
disbelief running  
o’er the halo  
bright bright bright  
but soon my lips  
pliant under your  
ministrations   
beckon the divine  
sometimes I marvel  
at the Fates and   
their golden hue  
white white white  
caressing the feathers  
black black black  
your incantations   
like a sigh  
traversing the unbroken  
holy expanse of   
the cursed and  
the venerated   
in spirit and  
design


End file.
